The Past Now Present Taiyoukai
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are in the future.Sesshoumaru survied 500 years and now owns the multi billion dollor compant Tasho corp.They are together at last.sesshy/kags pairing.


**The Past Now Present Taiyoukai**

HI here it is all edited so you should not find any thing a wrong with please thank my Bf Sakura is the go ahead and read.

1. Prologue

I am Kagome Higurashi. I am a priestess. I used to travel to the Fedual Era. I would travel with a half demon named Inuyasha, a monk named Miroku ,a demon slayer named Sango, her two tailed demon cat named Kilala, and a young fox demon named Shippo. And then recently, Sesshoumaru Inuyasha's older half brother joined because we both confessed our feelings for each other that we were in love so he joined us along with his two headed dragon Ah-Un his, servant Jaken, and the little human girl named Rin. We were planing to get mated once I got back from my trip to my Era because I had to get some supplies. So after I had dinner with my family and said my good byes I went back out with my back back and arrows to the well house and jumped down the well.

But the blue light didn't come and when I landed on the bottom of the well . I had climb back out the latter and knew that the well was broken.

Now it has been 4 years and I have graduated High school and collage and now I am getting ready to go to my new job at a place called Taisho Corp.I am getting dressed and I put on a silver skirt, a red shirt , a silver jaket, red high heels, and and winter jacket since it is winter . I walked over to my full-length mirror and put my hair up in a bun. Then I got my purse and my labtop and put it in my bag. I swung them over my shoulder.

And I walked out of my room and down the stairs and into the dinning room . I sat my bag and purse down. I then sat down at the table . My Mom brought out our breakfast and she sat it down in front of us and then she sat down and we all started to eat and when we were done my Grandpa said, "Now Kagome I was woundering if you wanted any of these." He pulled out some sutras out of his sleeves.

"No grandpa I don't need any of them it's not like there will be any demons and plus I'm a miko and I can take care of myself", replied Kagome.

"Ok suit yourself".

"Do you think you can drop Souta off at school I have to go to the store and plus it is on your way there", asked my mother?

"Ok well come on Souta", I replied.

"Ok sis I'm ready to go", said Souta.

So we both got up and Souta grabed his Backpack. Then I got my purse and labtop bag.

"Good bye" , we said in unison.

"Bye", replied my mother and Grandfather.

So we walked out of the house and down the shrine steps and over to my car. We got in and I started it up. Then we pulled out of the got to Souta's school a little while later (he goes to my old high school) . I pulled up into the student Drop off."Thanks sis and good luck with your job", said Souta.

"You welcome Sota, and thanks", replied Kagome.

"Bye",said Souta.

"Bye", I replied.

He got out of the car and shut the door. He walked over to his friends. Then I pulled out of the student drop I drove for a while and I finally reached my job. I pulled into the parking lot and then parked my car. I got out and grabbed my purse and Labtop bag and I walked into the building and over to the front desk. "Excuse me", I said. The girl looked up at me.

"Can I help you", she asked?

"Yes I am the presidents new secratary and I was wondering what floor his office is on".

"His office is on the 25th floor so when you walk out of the Elavater go straight till you come to the last door and belive me it is a giant door and that is where the presidents office".

"Ok thank you", said Kagome.

"Your welcome", she replied. I walked over to the Elavater and got in. I pushed the bottom for the 25th floor and when I got there. I walked out of the Elavater and followed the girls instruction. Finally, when I came to the door I knocked.I heard a familer voice say,"Come in". I opened the door and looked over at the desk and the person I saw next amased me. I shut the door and walked over to the desk and sat my purse and labtop bag down on one of the chairs.

"Sesshoumaru is that you", I replied. He looked up and then he stode up and walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"Kagome is this really you", said Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshoumaru its me".

He pulled me into a bone crushing hug . I wrapped my arms around his neck and then his arms moved to my waist. When we broke apart. He said, "Lets go to my house right now".

"Ok", I replied heistantly.

I grabbed my laptop bag and purse. He decided to grab his cell phone,breifcass, and jacket. Quickly, he put it walked out of his office and onto the Elavator . When we got down to the loby .We walked into the parking lot. "I will follow you in my car", said Kagome.

"Ok", replied Sesshomaru. He went over and got in his car. Then I got in my car and started it up. I backed out and followed him out of the parking lot. We drove for a while till we came to this huge house and we pulled up the drive way and parked the cars. We got out and he lead me to the front door and he unlocked it. I went in and followed him. He lead me up a couple flights of stairs, to his room and I sat my bags down on a small recliner. He picked me up Bridal Style and carried me over to his bed. Then layed me down and crawled ontop of me and crashed his lips down on mine in a passionet kiss.

And then he made a trail of kisses down my neck and he held me close to him. As sunk his fangs into my neck. He had finally had his wish and put his mating mark on me. It was a royal cresent moon. He licked the blood away. That night we continued made love all night untill we both got tired and layed pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep in each others arms. I woke up and looked out the window and the sun is already up. I still felt Sesshoumaru's arms around me. I felt a little uncomfortable the way I was laying so I moved around. Then I felt Sesshoumaru stir and I relised that I had woke him up by moving around. I moved around a little more till I was able to look at his face. When he opened his eyes. I said, "Good morning sleepy head".

"Good morning my love what time is it", he replied as he kissed my forehed.

"I'll check".

I turned my head to the clock and it said' 6:45 A.M.'. I turned around and replied,"6:45 am why."

"Well we better get up to go to work", he said.

"Ok so what", I replied.

I could not finish my sentence because I had to cover my mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up any second and then I got out of the kiss. "Where's the bathroom", I asked?

"Through that door over there", he replied. He pointed to the door to the bathroom. I jumped out of bed and ran threw the door and over to the toliet. Then I started to throw up. When I was done , I got a glass of water and drunk it. I tried to take the nasty taste out of my Sesshoumaru came throught the door and over to me.

"Are you ok,what happened", he asked?

"I had to throw up I don't know why but I had to", I replied.

"Do you feel ok now?"

"Ye I am ok now."

"Well you can take today of,heck if you want to quit, you can."

"I'm not going to quit."

"Do you want to take a shower, here?"

"No I will take one at my mom's house."

"Ok." He went over to the shower and got in. I left the bathroom and went over to my clothes and put them on. Then I made the bed and Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom with a robe on. He walked into his closet . He soon came back out wearing a black suit with a red tie, a white shirt, and black leather shoes. Then he went over to the desk, he had placed in the room and picked up his cell phone. I picked up my purse. I decided to leave my labtop here, anyway. We walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room. "Are you hungry", he asked me?

"Not really but if I do I will get something to eat at my mom's, are you hungry", I asked?

"No but if I get hungry, I probaly might just get something at the office", he replied.

"Ok."

"Oh and here is a key to the house, if you want to come back soon", said Sesshomaru. He handed me a key so I took it and put it in my purse.

"I love you", said Kagome.

"I love you too koi", replied Sesshomaru. Then he got down on one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it. I found a 3 carat diamond ring in it.

"Kagome Higurashi will you marry me", he asked?

I started to cry. "Yes Sesshoumaru Taisho I'll marry you", I replied.

He took my right hand and put the ring on. Then he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. My arms slide around his neck. He crashed his lips down on mine. In a passionet and sincering kiss. When we broke the kiss, we let go of each other and we walked to the front door. He picked up his breifcase. We walked out of the house and he continued to locked the door . He walked over to his car, and

I to mine. I got in and pulled out the drive way. I followed Sesshoumaru till he pulled into the parking lot. I kept going till I made it to the shrine. Finally, I pulled into the parking space below the steps. I got out and locked the car. I walked up the steps of the shrine and over to the house. I opened the door and walked in.

"I'm home", said Kagome.

My mom came running out of the kitchen and she huggged me. I hugged her back. When we broke apart she said, "Kagome where have you been, I was so worried."

"Can we go into the living room to talk", I asked?

"Ok sweetie", she replied. We went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mama I found Sesshoumaru", said Kagome.

"That's great where, though", she replied.

"He is my new boss, mama, he is not a reincarnation,he is the same Sesshoumaru I loved in the Feudal Era, and mama remember how I told you we were going to get mated, when I went back to the Feudal Era ,well we went to his house and mated, but have a look at this", said Kagome. I showed her, my hand containing my engagement ring with the diamonds on gasped.

"Honey that is so beautiful so are you going to get married the human way", she asked?

"Yes we are, hey do you think you could make me something to eat", replied Kagome.

"Ye why don't you go up stairs get a bath and get chainged", said her mother.

"Ok, thank you mama."

"You're welcome sweetie." I got up and walked back into the hall. I went up the stairs and my mom went into the kitchen. I went into my bed room. I layed my purse on my bed and I walked into the bathroom. I continued to undress. Then I got into the shower and bathed. I washed my hair so when I was dried off. I could put the towel around me and I wrapped my hair up in a towel. I cleaned myself up and dried my hair. I combed it. Then I went out to my closet and picked out a long blue jean skirt, a black long sleeve shirt with red cherrys on it, and then I got my 6 suit cases out and packed all of my clothes. Then I got 6 small boxs and packed books, cds, shoes, and some other stuff in them.

"Kagome your food is ready", yelled my mom. I left my bedroom and walked down to the dinning room. Then went in and sat down at the table. My mom put my plate down infront of me with a glass of water . I ate and when I was done I went back up to my room and brought everything down I packed.

"Let me help with that", asked my mother?

"Ok", I replied.

I took 3 suit cases and she took the other 3. We walked out of the house and walked down the shrine steps. I unlocked my car trunk and we put them in the trunk. Then we went back into the house and got the other 6 boxs and my purse. We took them down to my car and put them in my trunk as well. We hugged and said our good bye's. I got in my car and drove off. I stoped at a store and bought a pregnancy test. Then drove to my new home. I pulled up the drive way and parked. I got out and got 2 suit cases out and took them to the front door with me. I got my key out of my purse and unlocked the door. I took them in. Then I brought in the rest of my stuff. I took them in then shut the door and locked it. I took all of the suit casses up to mine and Sesshoumaru's room. I unpacked them all and put the clothes in my dresser. I put all of the suit cases in the back of the closet with Sesshoumaru's. I went back out and got the pregnancy test and went into the bathroom. Then began the test and after a couple of minuets .I looked at it and it showed positive. I walked out of the bathroom and I got one of my books. Then walked back down to the living room and read for it for I didn't know how long I read but then I heard the front door open so I looked and it was Sesshoumaru. I put my bookmark back in my book and sat it down on the in I stood up and walked over to him.

"Welcome home sesshy", said Kagome.

He looked me up and down and asked, "Hello koi,do you think you could order us some pizza?"

"Yes go get changed while I do that ok."

"Ok, koi."

He kissed my cheek and went up to our room. I went back into the living room and got a phone book and got the nuber for the best pizza place around. I called and order some pizza and after I hung up the phone. Sesshoumaru came in wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt open showing off his six pack abbs and he came over and sat down beside me. "Rough day", said Kagome.

"Yes and here is the bad news my father, step mother, and half- brother will be coming in a couple days,they live in america and we have another place there that they run", replied Sesshoumaru.

"Ok", I replied. Then the door bell rang.I got up and went to the door and got the pizza. I payed him and walked back in and we ate and went up to our room. We undressed and put our night clothes on and got in bed. As soon as we did Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep. I woke up and I looked over at the clock and it said' 5:30 A.M.' so I rolled back over. 'Today I am going to tell Sesshoumaru I am pregnant maybe when he wakes up' thought Kagome. I finally noticed that Sesshoumaru is not here so I got up and walked into the bathroom. I had to through up again and then I did all of my morning stuff. Then I walked out of the bathroom and over to the dresser. I decided to put on a pair of blue jeans, a pink long sleave shirt and a pair of socks . I picked up my cell phone and stuck it in my pocket and I left our room.

I walked down to the living room and he was not there. so I walked into the kitchen and he is not here but I found a note and it says:

_Dear Kagome_

_I had to go early to work. I have a couple meetings today and I wouln't be back till late this and don't forget my family is coming. So for christmas I wanted t to tell you this Christmaa Stuff is in the attic. It's easy to get down so if you want to start decerating you can._

_Love you for always, _

_Sesshomaru_

"Well he said I could decerate", said Kagome to herself. I put the note back on the table and walked out of the kitchen. Then I went back up stairs and looked for the attic door. After a little bit of looking. I found it so I went up to the attic found the christmas containers. Then I got the two that says' Christmas tree and the other said Ornaments' .I took them down stairs and into the living room. I moved stuff around and set the tree up. Then decorated it. Though ou the day I kept bringing containers down and pretty soon I had the whole house decorated.

I was sat down on the couch and I looked over at the clock and it said 6:30. Then the front door opened and Sesshoumaru came in . He came into the living room and his jaw dropped. He looked at me and finally said, "How did you get all this stuff up by yourself."

"I love decorating so once I set my mind to it I just donn't stop,all the containers are back up in the attic with other stuff in them", replied Kagome.

"Ok ,well since you did a great job and since tomorrow is Saturday, how about we both work on the decorations on the outside."

"OK."

"I am going to go and get changed do you want to order something or do you want to cook", said Sesshomaru.

"I'll cook I am not tired at all", I replied.

"Ok", said Sesshomaru hesitantly rising an eyebrow.

He left the living room and went up to our room. I got up and went into the kitchen and I started to make super. When he came down, he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He layed his head on my shoulder and said, "What are you making, that smells so good."

"Fried chicken with corn and some dessert carrot cake", replied Kagome.

"Ok". He let go of me and got out two plates, two glasses, and a bottle of Champain and I said," I don't want any Champain, I just can't right now."

"Why not", he asked?

"Because I am pregnant", I replied.

He had a big smile on his face. He came back over to me and turned me around and hugged me not to tight. Then when he pulled away he said, "Kagome that is great when did you find out."

"Last night", I replied as I swallowed on my saliva.

"Well why diden't you tell me sooner", said Sesshomaru.

"Well I was going to tell you this morning but I found out that you were gone", replied Kagome.

"I am very sorry for that but now that I know you are pregnant you should not of carryed those containers, for now."

"The baby is fine,Oh and nobody else but you knows about me being pregnant."

"You did not tell your family", he asked with a fornlorn look on his face?

"No I wondering since your family is going to be here for christmas, that I could I invite my family to come over as well for Christmas", I replied.

"That is a great idea both our familys can get to know each other, and just to let you know my Gather and Step mother are reincarnations but Inuyasha is not, so he probaly will remeber you", said Sesshomaru.

"That is ok and dinner is ready", replied Kagome.

"Ok." He helped me carry our plates over to the table and he got us both glasses of water and we then I said,"I am not tired sesshy."

"Ok well what do you want to do", he asked?

"I don't know,hey why don't we go Christmas Shopping, I mean we only have 2 weeks till christmas and Inuyasha still acts like a little kid around dose still do that dosen't he", I asked?

"Well you are right so lets go get changed and go shopping,I am glad we are going at night because it is a hasle during the day", replied Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I know what you mean lets go", replied Kagome.

"Ok." So we got up and walked up to our room and into the closet and I changed and put on a good pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt that has a christmas tree on it . Sesshoumaru put on a black pair of pants and a white shirt this time buttons up. We walked out of the closet.I grabbed my purse as we left the room and we walked dow nto the living room and he said, "We'll take my car."

"Ok", replied Kagome. We walked out the door and got in his car. We drove to the mall and when we got there, we parked the car and walked into the mall. We started to shop. When we were done Sesshoumaru looked at his watch and it said' 3:00 A.M.' and he said, "It is 3:00A.M., I can't belive it, well we better be going home."

"Ok lets go put all this stuff into the car", I replied.

"Ok."

We carried everything out of the mall and to the car . We put it in the trunk of the car. Then we got in and started to drive home and I said, "Sesshoumaru, you know we still are not done shopping"

"Yes we will maybe come back tommorrow", replied Sesshomaru.

"Ok." We drove the rest of the way home. When we got there, we got out of the car and got everything out of it and took it into the living room.

"Sesshoumaru lets got to bed I am tired and sore and my feet are acking", said Kagome.

"Yes, lets, I am as well sore and tired", replied Sesshomaru. We went up stairs and up to our room. We undressed and I put on a red night gown . Sesshoumaru put on a pair of boxer shorts. We went over to our bed and layed down and pulled the covers over us. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest and said,"Good night koi."

"Good night sesshy", I replied. I sat there listening to his heart beat and I fell asleep listening to it. Then he to soon fell asleep. Christmas went a couple months I delivered our beautiful baby named her Hope.I loved the in our family's love her. No one can get enough of her.I looked around and thought _I have the most perfect family'._

Our lives both feeling complete.

**Well there is complete one-shot.I hope you all liked review if you did.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
